


Only You - Haikyuu - KuroKen

by Strawberry_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Comfort, Fluff, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou comfort, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, affection uwu, akaashi takes kenma suit shopping, bokuto is best man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Love/pseuds/Strawberry_Love
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou and Kenma Kozume both decide to move into an apartment together since their dating. Their living life was the best that Kenma could ask for, and Kuroo only needed Kenma in his life to make it complete.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	Only You - Haikyuu - KuroKen

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, pretty cheesy and can get emotionally happy so be prepared to cry tears of joy owo 
> 
> I really hope people like this, this is my comfort ship and I feel like people need something to heal their hearts from The Galaxy is Endless, so here we have some fluffy and happy KuroKen! 
> 
> This was requested by a friend of mine :3 
> 
> Also, thanks for all the Kudos on "I Hate You, I Love You" Means soooo much to me T^T <3  
> Dialogue will be in quotations  
> Actions are normal typing  
> Thoughts are italic  
> Whispering/mumbling/enhancing a word will be in bold italic 
> 
> Enjoy! owo  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All he heard was the tapping of a keyboard. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes, rolling over staring over at the male in the computer chair. He smirked and said in a raspy voice, just a tiny bit louder then the taping, "Morning Kitten...How long have you been up for?" He cooed as the taping stopped. The chair squeaked as it faced him, his slim, and sly eyes met those of a cat's. He smiled, hearing the soft and quiet voice from the cat eyed ale, "Morning Kuroo... I haven't been up for that long. How'd you sleep?" He, Kuroo, stretched and inhaled deeply, soon exhaling while sitting up and running his fingers through his black, messy hair. He yawned a bit before giving a reply to the male, "I slept fine, you Kenma?" He scooted to the edge of the bed, closer to the chair, using his foot to pull it closer to him. The other male, Kenma, was looking away slightly, his two-toned brown to blonde hair falling before his eyes. Kenma sighed, moving his hair behind his ear, looking up at Kuroo, mumbling a response, "I slept okay." Kuroo nodded and leaned in, planting a soft and gentle kiss onto Kenma's lips, receiving a kiss in return. The two exchanged smiles as Kuroo stood up and ruffled Kenma's hair.

"Did you eat anything yet Kitten?" Kuroo asked him as he looked in the closet for some fresh clothing, he heard a soft sigh, knowing the answer was a no. He responded before Kenma actually got the change to say something, "Want me to make something or should we get breakfast at Ihop?" He patiently waited for a response, grabbing a black and red plaid shirt along with a pair of ripped blue skinny jeans. He walked over to the drawer and pulled out a normal white T-Shirt and looked over at Kenma, "Uhm... we can go out to eat..." His face lit up as he flashed him a smile, "Alright, find some clothes Kitten." He walked out of their bedroom and to the bathroom down the hall to change. Kenma sighed, getting up and going to the drawer under the one that Kuroo opened. Kenma grabbed out a matching plaid shirt, white hoodie along with black skinny jeans. He changed and wrapped the plaid shirt around his waist, immediately going back to his game. 

Kuroo walked back into the room and sighed, he leaned over Kenma and kissed his cheek mumbling, "Kitten, time to quit the game. Let's go eat alright? I'll wait by the door." He stood up straight and walked away after he heard the acknowledgment from his boyfriend. He waited by the front door, getting his black boots on and grabbing his car keys. Kenma sighed, saving and turning his game and computer off. He got up and walked over to the front door, getting his brown winter boots on and looking up at Kuroo, who flashed a smile at him. Kuroo received an eye roll then a kiss on the cheek. They left and locked up the house and walked to their car, Kuroo getting in the driver's seat and Kenma in the passengers. They buckled up as they made their way to the restaurant. It was silent the whole way there, Kenma stared out the window, imagining a big silver dragon flying with them, and little tiny fairies and mushroom creatures running as well. He smiled and watched his imagination run wild. Kuroo glanced over at his occupied boyfriend, he smiled, enjoying seeing the angelic, cute and soft smile on his face. He focused on driving, as he thought of the future he would have with Kenma. Sighing a sigh of joy, they pulled into an empty parking space of the restaurant. 

  
  
Kenma sighed as his friends vanished, he got out of the car as his taller boyfriend did the same. They walked inside, and got a table finding what they'd eat. Kuroo was focused in Kenma, lost in a trance, "Kuroo. Stop staring... you're making me uncomfortable..." Kenma quietly said, Kuroo shook his head, snapping out of it, "Sorry Kitten, you're just so pretty. I couldn't help but stare." The smaller male rolled his eyes and picked what he was going to eat, "Take a picture, it'll last longer..." Kuroo chuckled, looking at the menu picking his food. The waitress walked up taking their order, Kuroo having to talk for Kenma, who was staring down and fiddling with his hands. The waitress walked away. 

"So Kitten, what do you wanna do after breakfast?" Kuroo asked as he traced the patterns on the table. Kenma shrugged a bit and looked up at Kuroo, "A nice walk maybe... it'd be lovely... you know where the cherry blossom trees are? We can walk around there and I guess talk?" Kuroo was surprised at Kenma's answer, he'd never really expect that from him. He was proud of his boyfriend for opening up a bit more and getting comfortable outside. He smiled, nodding, and holding his hand out on the table. "Sounds perfect." Was all he said with a smile, Kenma putting his hand on Kuroo's, them now holding hands. During the food wait, and eating, the two just talked and shared smiles and laughter. Kuroo loved Kenma's laugh and smile, it was perfect, just like he was. He hated it when his boyfriend disagreed with him, or talked himself down. It upset him, that Kenma couldn't see why he was so in love with him, so in love, that he was thinking of asking him. He shook the thought away, knowing how that'd freak Kenma out. He sighed softly, as he paid for their food, and got back to the car.

Kenma sighed slightly, leaning his head on Kuroo's shoulder as he drove to the closest place to the cherry blossoms. He smiled as he held his hand on Kenma's thigh, rubbing it slightly. Kenma was thinking about his imaginary friends again, excited to see them at the cherry blossoms, he smiled slightly and closed his eyes purring softly. Kuroo glanced down at him, then back at the road, driving, and enjoying his, and only his boyfriend's company, Kenma, felt the same. 


End file.
